Jealousy Will Drive You Mad
by YinYangHeart
Summary: ((Being Revised and Updated)) Fem-Crona/Human Ragnarok, Fem-Crona/Death the Kid. Summary: Dr. Stein has found a way to separate Crona and Ragnarok once and for all, but will it be a blessing? Or will it simply cause more problems for the timid Sword Master? ((Inspired by the song 'Tango de Roxanne'.)) Rated M for many reasons!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one...sadly. (Only my story.)**

**To start things off, I'm all up for the 'Crona is a boy' side, but this little story sounded better with him as a girl, lol.**

**NOTE: Yes, this story has been on hold for a VERY long time and I do apologize for the long as wait. Inspiration hasn't hit me until now, and even so, I'm still not sure where to go with this story. Either way, I will try my best to still get it down and come up with something. ^ ^' **

**So for now, please enjoy the revised version of 'JWDYM'. Lots of changes being made!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy Will Drive You Mad<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>The laughing sun has shown bright over head of Death City. The air was warm, but every now and then, a breeze would blow and cool things down a little. It has been 4 years since the defeat of the kishin, Asura; and many things have changed since then. After Death City had been partially rebuilt, Maka Albarn and her partner Soul, had decided they would continue going on missions to once again collect kishin souls and make Soul a death scythe.<p>

Black*Star continued on his training with his partner Tsubaki. Personally, he feels as if he had not surpassed the power of 'God' just yet, thus wishes to change that drastically. And with the help of Mifune, who is now a proud teacher of DWMA, he is confident he will reach his goal soon.

As for Death the Kid, life became just a little more difficult. Since his father, Lord Death, took a strong hit from Asura, he was placed as the new Lord Death. At least, until his father was finish recuperating from his injuries.

Truthfully, it didn't exactly take Lord Death 4 years to recover. He just loved how his son was doing a 'some what' better job at keeping everything in Death City balanced, or in his case, symmetrical.

And then, there is Crona, the Demon Sword Master. After helping to defeat Medusa and a persuasive talk from Maka, Lord Death decided to give the Sword Master a second chance at DWMA. It wasn't long before Crona gained their trust again, and was given permission to collect kishin souls as well. After a few missions assigned from Kid, Crona's partner Ragnarok had regained his former large stature form within a year.

This made everyone worry, but Maka assured she would keep an eye on Crona, but mostly on Ragnarok. Even Death the Kid offered to carefully surveillance Crona by sending the Sword Master on missions not too far from Death City's realm; and with always a strong companion, mainly himself.

Crona admitted to not minding Kid's company. Though, Ragnarok never made the trip pleasant for them, especially when it came to Crona and Kid always wanting to be alone together. Apparently, Ragnarok knew something the other's didn't, and he'd be damned if they were to find out what it was. Despite the fact that he didn't know Crona's gender; Kid had found the Demon Sword Master to be quite appealing over the years. He even found the young pinkette to be attractive in a strange symmetrical sort of way. He only wished he had the guts to ask Crona about her/his gender, but so far like everyone else, no cigar. Not even Black*Star was that bold. Also, as long as Ragnarok was around, there was no way he could even try to get close enough to get a straight answer.

After all, he's not only dealing with a demon who acts like a spoiled child, but who is easily filled with jealousy.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is back up, but hopefully it will sound better than before.<strong>

**I have been meaning to do this story for a while, but there has just been no real motivation**

**aside for the many readers who DO want this story done.**

**X**

**Greatest apologies to all those who have commented and asked for an update. **

**I will do my best to bring this story to life, and even though I have no real ideas for where**

**this story might go, I will wing it and see where it takes me.**

**X**

**I've been watching Soul Eater again, so maybe that will give me some ideas if not inspiration!**


	2. So It Begins

**Chapter 1**

**'So It Begins'**

* * *

><p>"Heheheh, Come on Black*Star! Soul's team is ahead by 2 points!" yelled the youngest of the Thompson sisters.<p>

"I know already! I'm just letting him get his hopes up!" yelled back the blue haired ninja.

Soul grinned as he dribbled the ball calmly. "Yeah, sure you are," he chuckled.

"Grrrr! Shove it!" And with that, Black*Star charged head on.

The game had been going on for a while now, but the small group of teens were enjoying themselves at least, and with their friends no less. After Maka and Soul returned from a recent mission, Kid thought it would be a good idea to lay back and invite everyone to a friendly game of basketball; just like the old days. At least, it WAS friendly until Black*Star and Soul were put on opposite teams.

The teams consisted of Black*Star and Patti, versus Soul and Liz. Tsubaki thought it would be best for her to sit this game out and simply keep score. Maka didn't really feel like playing on this day either. Normally, Maka would have wanted to join in, but she still was not used to these games. So instead, like Kid and Tsubaki, she sat on the nearby bench and enjoyed from a distance. It was at that moment she realized something.

"Eh? Hey, Kid?" she said softly.

He looks up from the book he was reading and answers, "hm?"

She turns her head, looking towards him, "Have you seen Crona today by any chance? I haven't seen him for days, but I've heard he has been seeing Dr. Stein a lot lately."

Kid straightened up a little while placing the book beside him. "I can't say I really have seen …him. But yes, Stein has been informing me on Ragnarok's massive...'growths spurt', if I may put it that way," he said to her.

Despite his attempt in having a placid tone, Maka could pick up from the recent sigh that Kid was worried about something. Maka had noticed Kid's behavior changing ever since he became the new Lord Death. He was still obsessed with symmetry, but he has managed to cut his dramatic faults down a bit. And not to mention he has been getting quite attach to the Demon Sword Master.

The pig-tailed girl smiles at the thought of the two walking together or holding hands. _'Its…it's kinda cute'_ she giggled inwardly, which made the death child face her with an arched brow, slightly confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Heheh, n-nothing," she chuckled. She then stands up and places her hands behind her back. "I'm going to go see if Crona's in his room. If he is, then hopefully I can get him to come out here and play with us. At least that way we'll have even teams," she explained to the dark haired teen.

"Mm, uh..Maka?" called Tsubaki, her voice soft yet still audible.

"Eh? What is it, Tsubaki?" the young blonde replied.

Tsubaki comes over and takes a seat where Maka once sat and looks up at her, "I've noticed how much you've been referring to Crona as a 'boy'. Has he told you?"

An awkward silence filled the air. Truth be told, Maka had no idea what Crona's gender really was. The only reason she assumed he was a boy was because when they first met in that church, he claimed to not know 'how to deal with girls'. But then again, is that even a good reason? After all, this is someone who has never interacted with friendly people during his first years of life. _'All he knew was darkness and fear,'_ thought Maka.

Maka soon realizes she hasn't given Tsubaki an answer yet. She shakes off her thoughts and sends a smile towards the obsidian haired woman. "Honestly, he hasn't...I just refer to him as such. He doesn't really seem to mind it, but...I guess we'll have to ask at some point," she admitted. With that, Make excuses herself began heading towards the DWMA building. "If Soul asks where I went, tell him I went to get Crona!" she yelled as she took off running.

* * *

><p>Hidden deep within the castle walls of the DWMA, and sitting inside the accommodations of a dark room, was a seated silhouette. The room itself was slightly lit only by the rays of the laughing sun. The seated silhouette made no noise, but it harmoniously rocked back and forth while in the fetal position. A pillow was tightly pressed against the silhouette's chest. Within due time, the silhouette facade would motion. Pinkette locks revealed themselves under the sun's rays when a head vacillated upwards. Pretty soon, the whole figurine itself came into motion, rising up to its full standing height of 5'4.<p>

Silently, the slender silhouette ambles towards the bed in the corner of the room and tiredly flops onto it. The pink haired figure then curls up into a spherical pose, hugging itself tightly.

Suddenly, a maniacal guffaw can be head. Within seconds, a small glob slithers out from the figure's back.

"Gu-pi-pi! Hey Crona, what's the matter?" yelled the small glob.

Crona doesn't answer, but emits a soft sigh. She was really not in the mood to be tormented by her weapon. "Nothing Ragnarok…I'm just not feeling well," she mumbled softly, keeping her sullen gaze fixated only on the ashen colored wall before her.

"Oh? Is that so? You were fine a few minutes ago! Listen, it's almost lunch and I'm getting hungry! So get off you lazy butt and get me some food!" ordered the demented weapon. Crona emits another sigh, but eventually sits up on the bed slowly; the pillow in her arms scrunches as she tightens her hug, smothering it.

Seeing this made the black living glob produce an impish-like grin, it's pearly whites now being featured. Without warning, Crona felt the pillow in her arms suddenly yanked from her grasp. Before she can retort, two large hands slither out from behind her lean frame and cup around her now slightly noticeable breasts. She emits a sudden 'yelp' when said pair of hands squeezed firmly, forcing her to lean forward in hopes of pulling away from the assault. But of course, that was impossible.

"Ra-Ragnarok st-stop it! Pl-please!" she gasps; pale skinned visage suddenly turning to a light shade of crimson. Her breathing begins to grow heavy as the grip upon her plump bosom tightened. The growing sensation of heat began to make the pinkette's entire bodice tremble, forcing soft whimpers from her pearled lips.

The insane Cheshire grin on the weapon's face grew even wider with satisfaction. He had always loved to torturing his meister; he didn't care how, but he always found ways. **This** way, however, was his best way yet.

Since they came to live at the DWMA, Maka had made it so Ragnarok couldn't steal Crona's food, like he use to. She began regaining her weight, even though she still appeared skinny to some. But of course, only Ragnarok knew where some of that weight was going, and he liked it. The long dress that Crona always wore had begun to cling on tight, finally revealing some of her curves. He was only surprise that no one has noticed yet. Then again, a part of him was happy about that fact. It meant that no one actually paid close attention to Crona, which is how it should be.

After all, Crona is his and his alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 has been revised. Hope you all liked the changes.<strong>


	3. Evil Partners

**Evil Partners**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Pale-hued fingers curled as delicate unpainted nails dug into soft satin sheets. Sweat slithered down the pinkette's head and neck as she arched her back, wishing to pull away from the demonic being assaulting her from behind. She tries to force herself up off the bed, but the hulking glob refuses to release her. "Pl-please…st-stop Ragna-ughh!" She grits her teeth, clamping her mouth shut to hold in her whimpers. She feels the demon's breath caressing at her skin, heating up her face with shades of dark red. Despite her continued pleading, said cries fall on deaf ears.<p>

The demonic glob nuzzles into her neck's crevice, soon releasing his long slick tongue yo slither around and up her chin. "Really? Stop? That's not what you really want Crona," he sneer impishly as massive hands continued to massage over the slender dame's bosom. He began to massage her breasts eagerly, giving them firm squeezes here and there. Though Ragnarok would never admit it, he loved the facial expressions Crona seemed to make during his 'games'. Her impression of fear, submission, confusion, and beast of all…lust.

A whimpering moan suddenly escapes the young pinkette's partially parted lips. Her frame then flinches with a cry when feeling her partner's teeth nip her neck. She vaguely felt the warm trickle of black blood making its way down pass her breasts, arm, and then finally onto the sheets. Motioning a hand off one of her breasts, the demonic weapon smooths it over her now black stained flesh. He reluctantly pulls away from her tantalizing wound, his elongated tongue giving it one final lap before slithering the moist muscle back into his mouth.

"R-Ragnarok please! I…I..I do-don't know h-how to deal w-w-with this.." Crona managed to whimper.

The hulking glob's eyes narrow into slits. In truth, he had always hated those words. He knew Crona was capable at dealing with anything. It's the fact that she just didn't **want** to deal with them. At that, he released her other breast and fully pulled away, which earned a sigh of relief from the reclined pinkette.

Suddenly, a shocking cry is forced from the dame's gaped mouth when her body is roughly flung over, fully onto the bed. She's then turned over onto her back. Her breath hitches when she sees this hulking mass of obsidian masculine towering over her lither frame. Large hands settle themselves upon her hips. Slowly they make their way down from, smoothing over her outer thighs until one sneaks in between her legs. Silver elapsed orbs widen. Crona then emits a gasp when the massive hand moves further up, practically sliding under her dress. Shifting her lithe frame, Crona tries to reach below and grip onto Ragnarok's wrist, stopping it from moving up further.

"N-no!" she begged, "n-not th-there! Please!"

Without warning, a pair of dark-hued appendages shoot out from Ragnarok's back and swiftly wrap around Crona's wrists, pulling them upwards and pinning them over her head.

"Don't know how to deal? Pleas stop?" the demonic weapon mockingly cooed. His hands continued to slide under her obsidian dress, lifting it up. A huge smile formed on his crazed visage when he saw how wet the young pinkette had became. "Heh, I think it's time you learned how to deal, Crona" he sickeningly sneered as he leaned forward.

Crystalline tears began to stream down the young pinkette's cheeks. She flinches and pivots her head to the side when a slime covered tongue grazes over her cheek, as if trying to be endearing. But her mind is soon drawn from the weapon's supposed act of passion to the massive hand rubbing at her wet crotch. Silver glazed orbs catch the gleam in Ragnarok's eyes, that well known gleam of growing mischief. Her bound frame arches upwards when the weapon's hand adds more pressure. When did her body become this sensitive? A single bulk finger presses further into the fabric of her moist underwear, as if trying to force it's way through the material.

"Ragnarok...n-no.." she whimpered. Still featuring a Cheshire grin, the hulking glob elevates his hand back up, his fingers teasingly slipping under the hem of the dame's underwear. Right as Ragnarok was about to slip his hands inside the wet fabric, there came a loud knock on the door.

"Crona?" yelled a voice.

Ragnarok glared at the door with such hate; he already knew who was at the door._ 'That damn pig-tailed bitch,'_ he thought. His attention soon returns to the trembling bodice beneath him. Crona looked frozen with fear. She was biting down hard on her bottom lip, trying to prevent herself from emitting any noise. Ragnarok could see thin trails of blood seeping from her lip. _'That scared, huh?' _The black appendages that had been holding her down slowly released her, yet even so she dared to not move. Seeing this gave Ragnarok a sinister idea.

"Crona? Are you there?" Maka called again.

Crona shuts her eyes in hopes Maka would leave. But life can be so cruel. A strong hand grabs onto Crona's chin and forces her to face her demon weapon.

"Answer," he says gruffly, but keeps his own vocals on a low volume. She bites down onto her lip once more, shaking her head ferociously. She pleas with her eyes for him to stop, but since when does Ragnarok give a damn about what she wants?

"Hmm…guess she's not in," Maka mumbled softly.

At first, Crona felt relief when she heard Maka's steps fading from the door. Suddenly, a hand squeezes one of her breasts, causing her to emit a loud 'yelp' from her obsidian stained lips.

Outside, Maka stops in her tracks and turns back to the steel door. _'Eh? Was that..'_ she ponders before ambling back towards the steel door. "Crona? You there?" she calls from outside.

Crona trembles violently as she stares up, wide eyed, at her towering partner. She flinches wehn said weapon leans down into her heated frame, bringing his lips to graze over her right earlobe. "Answer!" growled Ragnarok, before giving her breast another firm squeeze. Crona bites down once more to hold in her cries, her back suddenly arching convulsively.

Though it was feint, Maka could have sworn she heard someone inside."Crona are you ok?" she calls again, this time reaching over to the door's handle.

"Ngh! Uhh..f-fine!" Crona finally responded.

Maka froze at the sudden reply. She was happy to know Crona was home after all, but something sounded a bit off. '_Why does he sound so…strange?'_ she thought as she leaned towards the door. "Crona? Are you feeling alright? You sound a bit…unwell," she says with a concern voice.

"N-no..i'm ju-just tired. I'm re-really ok.." Crona manages to make out. A weight is soon lifted off her lithe frame. The pinkette slowly sits up, instinctively fixing her dress. She watches as Ragnarok slithers back into her spinal region.

"Go on….let her in," he smirked.

"W-what?! N-n-n-no! No!" she accidentally retorts louder than intended.

_"Something must be wrong"_ thought the pig-tailed blonde. "Crona, I'm coming in," Maka announces before turning the handle.

Crona gasps when hearing the door suddenly open, "Maka, n-no!"

The door swung wide and in stepped Maka. The young blonde was not exactly baffled to see a small lump hiding underneath the bed sheets. She couldn't help the light guffaw that escaped her throat. "Crona, why are you under there?" she asks while making her way over to the trembling lump.

"Pl-please…please leave….at least for a minute" she heard Crona whimper from under the sheets.

Make was a bit taken back by the pinkette's dismissal. Crona hardly ever dismissed her like this, unless. "Why? Don't tell me…did Dr. Stein do something to you?" Not waiting for an answer, Maka reaches over and pulls the sheets off. Her eyes widen when she sees the state Crona is in. "My god…Crona, what happened?! Your face is completely red…and you're bleeding!" Make settles onto the bed and reaches over to wipe a bit of the stygian blood off the pinkette's lips, which caused Crona to silver hued eyes were still glazed while her cheeks still moist with tears.

As Make scanned the trembling form before her, she began to notice a few things. The pinkette's hair was a mess, along with her dressy attire. Lips were a mixture of light rose and obsidian; not to mention they were a bit puffy. She could see fresh black blood still seeping from Crona's swollen lips, and when her eyes motioned further dowm she notices the bite mark on her neck. _'What the hell..'_ Maka's train of thought comes to a complete halt when something finally connects. "Oh my god..Crona...were you?" the slender blonde couldn't even bring herself into finishing her sentence.

As for Crona, she hadn't even looked directly at the blonde since she got there. Out of habit, the pinkette brings up her legs to her chest and wraps her arms around them. This is how she usually dealed with things to be honest.

But Make was having none of it; she was not going to let her friend close herself off like she usually did. Wanting to not startle the already trembling pinkette, Maka wraps an arm around the other's lithe frame before grasping onto both. She then tries to coax the rocking frame up, carefully leading her off the bed. "Crona, who did this to you?" she asked the timid pinkette.

Crona only kept her gaze averted from the blonde, her face still blushing dark red.

"Crona! You can talk to me.." Maka says softly. Now that the pinkette was now standing, Make noticed how extremely out of place the other's obsidian dress was looking. And that's when she also noticed something else. "Cro-Crona…a-are those?"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh! Seems like Maka is about to make some new discoveries!<strong>

**Until the next chapter which is slightly underway!**

**Hope you guys like the changes of this story, thanks for all the past reviews and comments.**

**As promised, I will be trying to get this story underway. I have some ideas so far.**


End file.
